xXChibitaliaXx
by VioletTeardrop
Summary: ....;
1. Poor Chibitalia

xXChibitaliaXx

**Pairing(s): **ChibitaliaXHoly Roman Empire

**P.O.V.'s: **Chibitalia's and Holy Roman Empire's

Chapter I

Sorry It's so short ^^; But Chapter 2 is even shorted w But Im making (lol trying) to make Chapter 3 long as hell xD;

**Chibitalia's P.O.V.**

It had been a few days since Holy Roman Empire had left. I had not exactly known when he'd be back; in fact I didn't know where he was even going. I noticed that Spain was in a good mood along with everyone else, but me. But I wasn't mad I was just feeling dreaded sorrow. My brother, Romano, was lying on his back watching the sky as if nothing mattered to him anymore. Austria was inside playing music on his piano, I knew that because he left the door open and his piano could be very loud yet elegant at times. France was looking at a bush of roses. I walked over to France wondering exactly what he was doing watching roses.

"France, what are you doing?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm looking at roses, Mon Cheri~." France replied practically singing in a serenaded tone.

"For who?" I wondered.

"Why for you~."

"M-Me?! W-Why me?" I asked shocked at what he was doing all for me, wasting his own precious time just for a little boy who didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

France picked out the rose that was fully in bloom and handed it to me. "Everyone's noticed you've been down ever since Holy Roman Empire left a few days ago."

So it's noticeable, I thought. I looked at the rose with a soft smile. This can't be too bad I mean Holy Roman Empire will come back…. I mean he did promise, I thought to myself. But I also had another feeling as if I knew I might not see Holy Roman Empire again; just thinking that brought a gentle tear to my eye.

"Come on Italy~! Even you need to stop holding grudges and let it go; besides there's a voice in my head saying you'll see Holy Roman Empire real soon~" France consoled.

"Y-You're right France…. I hope that voice can see the future~!" I said as I put the rose in my hair. As soon as I finished putting the rose in my hair I ran off and went to play a game or something.

"Don't hurt yourself, Mon Cheri~!" France yelled at me as I ran.

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Holy Roman Empire Worries

xXChibitaliaXx

Chapter II

Holy Roman Empire's P.O.V.

The sky was dark, the moon was full, and it was completely silent. Nothing was bump in the night in fact; I'd hoped to be out of this war as soon as possible. I was the only one up, regretful and restless. Leaving poor little Italy back there was something I would've never done…. But I had no choice. I had the slightest feeling I might meet Italy again but for what I feared she might forget who I am. I got up and paced around the room in very sloppy circles. The parting gift that Italy gave me, I kept it, oh how I wish I had given her a parting gift; oh I think I screwed up. Once I finally tired myself I finally fell asleep in peace.

**End~ lD;**


	3. Meeting Little Japan

xXChibitaliaXx

Chapter III

Chibitalia's P.O.V.

I felt better after France gave me that little pep talk. I was sitting with Spain listening to the wind with him. He said it's relaxing and you can just let go of your emotions and have not a care in the world. I found the letting go of your emotions part a little strange but it sounded pretty logical.

"Italy, would you like a churro?" Spain offered holding out the sugar coated cinnamon stick.

"Yes please~!" I replied taking the churro from him. He ruffled my hair while I munched on the churro softly, like how a bunny nibbles on a carrot. Romano came up to Spain and I.

"Hola, Romano~!" Spain sung.

"Hey…" Romano replied sounding very bored. Romano looked at me as my munching on the churro got louder, I looked happy as ever. "How you feeling, Italy?"

"I feel fine~!" I sung as if I were Spain, I guess when Spain sung he got that stuck in my head.

A few hours had passed by, it was storming. I was holding onto a tree about to cry. But I didn't dare even try to let go of the tree, I was holding on for dear life. The wind was starting to pick up; oh how I wish Holy Roman Empire was here to save me. The wind was blowing harder and my grip started to loosen up.

"Nyaa~! The wind's getting too strong!" I screamed as I let go. I was being thrown around by the wind, which was apparently stronger than me. My screams had gotten so loud finally Spain opened the door of my house.

"I-Italy!?" He covered his mouth seeming to be in shock that the wind had me high up in the air. There was a small crowd around the back of Spain. They seemed to be screaming to go get me, but Spain shook his hand. "Italy's too high up all we can do is watch…. I'm sorry…." That was the last I heard, I had gotten tired and passed out from being tossed around in the air and not to mention I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

I woke up in a warm bed. The room was empty, as I sat up the room seemed to have nice walls, but that was out of subject. The subject is where am I? How'd I get here? Am I dead? Am I dreaming? Who saved me? More importantly, why? Why would anyone have saved me, weak little Italy? Soon after a young boy walked in he wasn't very tall…. But who am I to talk? I'm shorter than most people. He had dark brown hair almost black in fact which complimented his fierce yet soft brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Japan and I will be your host for the time being." He just gave a soft smile. Japan seemed to be the polite type he probably wouldn't even dare to be disrespectful. "May I know your name?" He seemed to be warm to strangers, quite odd might have to watch out, who knows if he wants to take my land.

"Oh my name's Italy. Pleased to meet you, Japan~!" I wasn't fully awake but for the most part I did know what I was saying. "If you don't mind can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh you're in Croatia." Japan seemed to be quick to answer my question.

"How'd I get here?" More questions seemed to be coming in as I got more answers.

"We found you on the shores of Croatia." Japan said. "But how did you end up in the Adriatic Sea?"

"The only thing I can tell you is that a wind literally swept me off of my feet…. And that's the only thing I really know…. Because I passed out…. I'm so very sorry…." I had really tried my best to remember but nothing.

"It's okay…. One question though… Do you have a family?" Japan asked out of curiosity.

I nodded. "A pretty big family too~!"

"Just get some sleep and we'll try to get you back to your family as soon as possible, okay?"

I nodded again. "Thank you…." I laid back down, tired as ever. Once Japan saw that I laid back down he left the room silently shutting the door behind him. That is all I remembered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**End lD;**


	4. We Meet Again Italy

xXChibitaliaXx

Chapter IV

Holy Roman Empire's P.O.V.

I paced around the room, I was currently in an ally situation with the young Japan. Japan finally came out of the room quiet as ever.

"Well?" I asked irritated.

"…?" Japan didn't seem to know what I meant.

"The prisoner we met on accident? The one who will send home when we find their family."

"Oh she's actually quite cute…. We should keep her Holy Roman Empire-san!" Japan said actually being serious.

"Well I at least have to know her name…" Despite the fact I probably didn't care.

"Oh her name is Italy-chan~" Japan said almost in a love daze.

"I-Italy" My face started to heat up. T-That can't be the Italy I left…Could it, I asked in my thoughts. I-If we send her back…. I'd be heartbroken, I thought to myself.

"You okay Holy Roman Empire…. Love at first name?" Japan chuckled.

"…Shut up!" I growled at him.

"Whoa calm down I was just teasing…. Do you know her?" Japan asked somewhat interested.

"Yeah… I know her…. We we're close before I left." I said not trying to sound embaressed.

"Well why don't you say hello to her?" Japan said extending his arm to the door. "She's all yours~." I opened the door softly trying to be careful not to startle the innocent Italy.

"J-Japan?" She asked sounding as if she just woke up.

"… N-No…."

Her little strange curl perked up. "Then who?"

"… Just try to guess…. Please…." I smiled softly.

"…. Hmmmm… Your voice is very familiar to me…. Grandpa Rome?" She was apparently more asleep than awake.

"…. Does Holy Roman Empire ring a bell?" I asked.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "There's no way that's you, Holy Roman Empire."

I noticed she hadn't opened her eyes yet, that was the problem. "Oh but it is just open your eyes." I sat beside her, as expected she looked forward and just tilted her head as if she was clueless.

"No one's there…."

"I'm right beside you~." I sang happily. She looked beside her. My soft ocean-like eyes met with her soft mahogany beautiful eyes that glimmered beautifully. She blushed lightly and I pretended not to notice. She hugged me shyly as if she had no idea if she should break out into happy tears or just to stay silent. I returned the hug but my hug was a little tighter despite I was only gone a few days, but it felt like millenniums had gone by.

"I missed you~." Italy sang.

"I missed you too…." I kissed the top of her head. "Want anything to eat?"

"No….." The one who was normally being a glutton….. Well wasn't being herself…. It was probably just…. She wanted to spend some time with her friend she hadn't seen in a few days.

**End of Chapter IV**


End file.
